


Created Insomniac

by hirusen



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Carrying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, Hugs, Insomnia, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He wished that this little form pressed against him wasn't making those noises in his sleep.





	Created Insomniac

A muted scream stirred him from his slumber, sitting up quickly as he gazed around his room in confusion. Had he just dreamed that? No, he realized, when he heard heavy footfall racing towards his door, slowing down as they got close. The few short knocks accompanied by a soft 'Mark?' let him know that Ethan was at his door. Climbing out of his bed, Mark strode over to the painted wood door, slowly opening it up to reveal the smaller male; he was wearing his night clothing, a pair of sweatpants and a short sleeved top. He saw that there was red rimming his blue-green eyes and he opened up his arms, coiling the dense muscles around the little frame that rushed into his embrace.

"It's alright, I'm right here." Mark cooed, stroking the back of his fingers up and down Ethan's arm, swaying slowly back and forth. "...When did you get to sleep?" Ethan peaked over Mark's arm and the other felt him shrink in his hold a little. "A...hour ago..." "Ethan..." He softly scolded, a huff leaving his chest. Over the past four months, Ethan's been falling asleep at stranger and stranger times, staying awake for several days at a time, and when he had gotten to sleep, he'd thrash about and scream loudly, having near constant nightmares. The stranger thing about this was that he hadn't played a single horror game, nor had he watched Mark or any of their friends play a horror game.

Mark was whispering soft noises to Ethan as he trembled, knowing that this recent string of nightmares involved him getting hurt or killed in some form or another. "Come on." He spoke, pulling the smaller up by his hips and holding him against his waist and chest, turning back into his room and making his way towards his bed. Ethan was reaching for his sheets before he had even began to lean down, placing him in the warm groove his body had naturally made as he slept. "You want some of my clothes?" He asked, giving the 21 year old a gentle smile as he nodded his head.

Heading for his dresser, Mark fished out some of his more frequently worn clothing, picking out a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pajama pants for Ethan to wear tonight. Fischbach chuckled under his breath as he saw that Nestor had buried his nose into his pillow, inhaling deeply.  _He needs this_ _._ He thought to himself, handing the other man the clothing and waited until he changed before climbing back into his bed, settling behind Ethan. The brunette made a noise of contentment as Mark snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him back into his body, pressing him flush against his strong frame.

"...Will you talk to me about what you saw?" Mark asked lightly, knowing that Ethan was most likely too scared right now to even mention it. As he expected, the younger shook his head, curling slightly into a ball. "It's alright. It's okay, I'm here, I'm not hurt. I'm okay." He reassured, thankful that his words made Ethan uncurl from the ball he wanted to form. Mark started to hum a little tune off the top of his head, stroking Ethan's hand with the back of his own, letting the tinier male take his hand, interlocking their fingers and giving a squeeze, which Mark returned.

He pressed dozens of little butterfly kisses to the back of his neck, his thumb moving tenderly against the flesh of Ethan's held hand; his other arm was bent and tucked under Nestor's head as a make-shift pillow, his hand resting against his own midnight hair. He felt against his arm and chest as Ethan's breathing slowed, the younger finally falling back to sleep. He kept his eyes on the other YouTuber and felt as he suppressed a sigh. He wished that this little form pressed against him wasn't making those noises in his sleep. He hadn't even been asleep for 10 minutes and he was already whimpering.

"I'm not in any danger, Ethan. Please believe me." He hushed into his ear, hoping to soothe away the nightmare so the boy could get the rest he knew his body so desperately needed. Ethan has been working off a week and a half of sleep deprivation, the poor thing nodded off in the middle of work most days, only to jerk awake when his head falls out of his hand or he falls back against his chair. His stirring stopped, blissfully, and Ethan turned in Mark's arms, letting go of his hand to coil his arms around Mark's middle, his face nuzzled into his throat. Mark smiled, returning the tight hold and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"...Mark?" "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." He replied, but craned his head to look at Ethan when he didn't respond. "What's the matter?" "You...you aren't hurt...right? L-Like, no one's done anything to you recently?" "Sh. Sh, it's going to be okay, Ethan. No, I'm not hurt and no one's done anything to me. Was that part of your dreams?" He looked away from Mark's face. "Ethan, look at me." He hushed, waiting until the other's eyes were on him. He leaned down and covered his lips to Ethan's, smothering him with passionate kisses. Ethan groaned softly into the kisses, his hands trailing up Mark's back, gripping onto his shoulders as he rolled Ethan onto his back, his body above him and pressing into his own.

The heat from Mark's body and kiss were exotic, Ethan melting into a puddle of goo under Mark. "I am fine. I am alive. I'm here, with you, my witness to the truth I have spoken." Mark stated, his brown hues holding Ethan's blue-green orbs, their foreheads touching as Mark kept his arms snared around Ethan's waist. "There is no need for you to be afraid for me or my safety. So please, for me, take that concern off your mind." Ethan looked torn and Markiplier understood why; Ethan has been checking in on him and Amy more often after their cars were broken into. He was afraid that whoever was behind the incident would come back for one of them and hurt them.

"B-But..." "Please. For me? You don't need to turn yourself into an insomniac to try and keep me safe; it isn't good for your health to be awake for so long." Tears were gently running out of the corners of Ethan's eyes and Mark kissed the little rivers away. "If I need your help, or feel like I'd need it, I will tell you. I promise." Mark said and Ethan finally nodded his head, all the stress he had been putting onto himself draining out of his body as he slumped against Mark's hold. Mark leaned down and kissed Ethan again, gentler this time, and he smiled into the kiss as the younger wrapped his arms around his shoulders, returning it as best as he could as his body started to drag him down into the sleep he needed.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy. I'll be right here when you wake up." "You better...be...Mark..." He smiled one last time for Ethan to see before his eyes closed as his breathing deepened and evened out. "I will. I promise." He kissed his forehead before he settled back down onto his mattress, laying down on his back, Ethan pressed against his side, his head resting on his chest as a hand mindless reached out; Mark took it and let their connected hands fall onto his torso, leaning his head against Ethan's own, pressing a final kiss to the crown of his head before he too drifted back to sleep.


End file.
